


If Only

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Shortland Street
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some betrayals are worse than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/) challenge "secrets".

She couldn't believe it. She thought Li Mei was her _friend_! Hell, she'd even wished Li Mei was more than her friend. And now she had to go do _this_. What sort of person sleeps with their best friend's ex-husband?

Anne should've known. Hadn't this already happened? After all she'd done for Li Mei, after all she'd dreamed of with Li Mei...

But of course, Li Mei couldn't know what Anne had dreamed. Anne had always been careful not to let on.

And nobody would ever think that Geoff wasn't the only Greenlaw to like members of the same sex.


End file.
